narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurohime
Kurohime (黒姫,Kurohime) is a Yūgure and former resident of Takamagahara and member of The Silence. She is the foster sister of Kaname Soga and the mother of Yukiko. While in Takamagahara she was known as Black Princess of the Burning Blade (黒姫燃焼剣, Kurohime no nenshōken), due to her unique skill with fire and her sword. Background Like all Yūgure, she stated out as a Shade born though massacres and/or battlefields. While the exact time or her "birth" is unknown, she stated it was during a bloody event. ~more to come~ Personality Abilities Yūgure Heritage Hunger Like all Yūgure, Pure and Half-breeds, he has a hunger for and natural crave which usually obtain by draining it in the form of chakra from living creatures. During the first few years of her "birth" as a Yūgure, she had an insatiable lust for physical energy, mostly due to Hanei the extra Shade living within her, which often conflicted with her due to the genetic source she obtained. Due to this conflict every time she feed she, her body screamed in pain. Despite this, she continued to feed as she needed to. Fire Manipulation Being a Yūgure, Kurohime's abilities with the use of fire is different then that of ninja. This is due to her not possessing a chakra pathway system, as well as the use of hand seals doesn't aid in the molding of chakra. As a result of this she was forced to learn a different way of wielding her abilities. Seeing a the creation of Yūgure was scarce as the knowledge of them, she begin looking for masters of fire nature, as well as taijutsu. After years of searching she found a master that could help her. Intrigued by her, the man agreed to help her in exchange for her revealing information about her creation, to with she agreed. Under his training, she began learning the basics of several style of taijutsu, the main being the Gentle Fist and the Boundless Fist. Two styles that focuses on having a strong mind, body, and spirit, as well as the balance of energy within the body. Ten years after she started her training the Godai Sennin felt she was ready to learn the five basic skills of fire that he himself has mastered. He stated that if she was able to master them, each one give way to the next and increases the one before it. Creation: The first of the five being manipulation of fire itself, and the basis of the other four. When undergoing this training, the Godai Sennin instructed her to create fires and watch how they "formed", how they "burned" and how they "reacted" with other objects. Months of starting fires, watching them, and harming herself in the process. She concluded that fire itself is formed though the increase in the kinetic energy of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite, and fire continues to burn by increases the energy within an something until it too burning. In addition she learning that while will seek out and destroy it can also be used to create and renew if used correctly. Taking this to her teacher, he stated while it was nearly the same that he came up with during his own training, and with that she was ready to advance to the next level. Generation: The second skill takes the principles of the first level and advances on them. In this level she was tasked with creating a flame using what she leaned from her initial training. However due to her being a Yūgure she was unable to produce fire like a ninja To get past this the Godai Sennin allowed her to use a flame that he created as a guide. Using this flame as a guide, she was given the objective to reproduce the flame within her hand. During the start of this training, she continued to burn her hands as result of getting the "feel" of the flames. After spending what seemed like weeks, she began to grow frustrated and angered. During a walk though the forest, she was attacked by a large animal. Fearing for her life she ran only to be chased by it, and eventually cornered by it. As the animal drew near, the fear within her heighten as a result a flames shot form her body scaring the animal away. Happy that she survived and that she was able to produce fire, she returned to her teach and attempted to show what she could do. However, she was unable to reproduce the effects. Remembering how she felt during the exact moments, she was able to create a flame in her hand albeit a small one. Somewhat impressed, the Godai Sennin concluded that a emotional response is needed for her to be able to create fire. Learning this, she began to train herself to produce emotional responses that allowed her to produce fire at will. Though this was not an easy process for her to do, the Godai Sennin suggested that she do intense meditation into chakra control, to with she attempted. She found that combining the two was the most effective at allowing her to create fire at will. Now at the age of what appeared to be thirteen, she was able to create fire out of pure will. Though she was still only able to generate fire from her hands. With this she was ready to advance to the next level of training. Manipulation: The third skill, like the two before it takes the original principles and advances on them. In this phase of her training the Godai Sennin give her two different tasks. The first being that she had to increase and decreases the size of a natural fire. Her second task was to prevent the fire from harming her, stated that she must "tame the fire", and that the two must be completed in conjunction with each other. Upon creating the fire, she took a head on approach and continued to place her hands in it, usually result in burn. Initially disappointed in this method the Godai Sennin, healed her hands after each attempt. When asked why she continued to repeat this process, she stated it was to get the "feel" of natural fire. Absorption: Solidification: ------------ Resistance: Aura: Assimilation: Hanei Hanei (はんえい, Influence or Reflection) is a shade that was drawn into her body during her process of becoming a Yūgure. While this is a rare thing to happen, it has both helped and hindered her in some ways. As a result of the added shade, she has a greater lust for physical energy. Which was used to sustain the two, due to the fact that without the energy Hanei would fade away and in turn would cause her to die. On the upside, it acts in a similar manner to that of a tailed beast. It is able to share its abilities and energy with her as long as it has the energy to do so. Water Manipulation Taijutsu Kenjutsu Quotes * "Darkness rises when silence dies." * (To a group of enemies) "I've had over a hundred years to master my abilities, do you think you stand a chance?" Trivia * Kurohime (黒姫) translates to Black Princess, which is a play on her Yūgure heritage.